<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow infinity by Somewhatsalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128508">Snow infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatsalty/pseuds/Somewhatsalty'>Somewhatsalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depression, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Skateboarding, Snowboarding, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatsalty/pseuds/Somewhatsalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Reki moved to Canada? What if it was snowboarding instead of skateboarding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(langa POV)</p><p><br/>Tik.       tik         tik    Tik</p><p>Tik      tik         tik    Tik</p><p>Tik </p><p>Just one more minute until winter break.</p><p>One more minute till I am done with this hell.</p><p>One minute tel———-</p><p> Rinnnngggggg</p><p>Finally!</p><p>I snatched my books from off the desk and threw on my backpack.</p><p>Then proceeded to sprint out of the school.</p><p> </p><p> As I stepped through the door, aroma of smoke filled the air.</p><p>Dads at it in the kitchen again.</p><p>I rush into the kitchen and turn off the oven.</p><p>“You could have burned down the house!” I snapped.</p><p>“I was not!” he protested.</p><p>“But you could have,” I remarked staring at the burnt cookies and flour on the counter.</p><p>“But I didn’t yet,” he exclaimed, putting a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Just don’t ever cook again!” I retorted, shoving his hand away.</p><p>“then who is going to cook?” He wailed.</p><p>“Mom.” I glared.</p><p>“WEll whAt about—-never mind..” he mumbled looking down at the ground.</p><p>“Umm anyways.. when are we going to the ski lodge?” I asked as I put the flour in the pantry.</p><p>“Tonight,” He grinned, gathering the burnt cookies on the plate and began walking to the trash can.</p><p>“ The sooner the better I guess,” I quipped, closing the pantry door.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning the kitchen, I rushed to my room to gather all my stuff and snowboarding equipment.</p><p>Then I proceeded to sprint to the white truck with all my stuff in a large backpack. After I got into the truck, we started our journey to the ski lodge.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you be a little quieter dad?” I leered, glaring at him.</p><p>“~No I Can Not~” he chuckled and proceeded to sing.</p><p>~Huh, yeah, woo~</p><p>Hey yeah, huh</p><p>Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah</p><p>I wanna dance……..Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</p><p>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</p><p>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</p><p>With somebody who loves me~</p><p>My ears are bleeding. </p><p>“Come on sing with me!” He giggled as he turned up the radio.</p><p>“Can I just get some sleep?” I complained tilting my seat back to a more Comfortable position.</p><p>“Come on champ we’re almost there, let me sing a few more songs,” he begged.</p><p>“Fine, but only 2 more songs” I interjected as I took out my phone and put my headphones in.</p><p> </p><p>After 2 hours of nonstop scream singing we finally got there.</p><p>I rushed up to the room.</p><p>Fell onto my bed</p><p>Took out my phone and started to set my alarm for 7:00am.</p><p> </p><p>(Reki POV) </p><p>I jolted up.</p><p>my alarm clock on constant repeat, the room still pitch black.</p><p>It's 6:30 already? It feels like 5:00.</p><p>I throw on my clothes and grab my snowboarding gear.</p><p>Then dawdled to the lobby.</p><p>Mom was laying on the couch with 2 of my younger sisters (Tsukihi and Nanaka) watching Dora.</p><p>“Honey, you should really listen to your dad about snowboarding,” mom sighed.</p><p>“Snowboarding is nothing like skateboarding, dads wrong!” I complained, tightening my hands into a fist.</p><p>“It looks like something you would do. look! you even brought your equipment!” she argued pointing to the snowboard in my arms.</p><p>“I brought it because you and dad would be on me about snowboarding no matter what” I snapped.</p><p>“I’m not forcing you, I am simply nudging you in that direction! If you don’t want to do snowboarding it’s fine with me!” She blustered turning away to look at the tv.</p><p>“Okay, then I won’t!” I Declared as I turned around and started to stroll to the room.</p><p> The doors began to shut as I pushed the green level 4 button. After a few moments the elevator began slowly ascending before stopping again at level two. The doors slowly opened and a tall blue haired guy about my age entered. As he pushed the yellow level one button, the elevator doors gradually closed and began to ascend again.</p><p>“Shoot! This is going up, not down.” he whispered looking at the lit up Up arrow.</p><p>“Sucks for you!” I teased with a big grin on my face.</p><p>“Was I talking to you?” He sneered.</p><p>“ I don’t see anyone else you could be talking to.” I smirk. </p><p>“Well-“ </p><p>He pauses.</p><p>“I guess you have nothing to answer to that, so you really were talking to me… or do you just talk to yourself and won’t admit it.” I mocked.</p><p>Fine.. you cau-“ </p><p>The elevator went to a halt and started to dim.</p><p>“Great, the power went out,” I exclaimed with an irritated expression.</p><p>“look who’s talking to themselves now!” He chuckled, sitting down.</p><p>“Shut u- wait why are you sitting down?” I asked, laying my snowboard on the ground.</p><p>“It usually takes awhile for the power to turn back on, so might as well get Comfortable,” he sighs.</p><p>“Makes sense,” I mumble, plopping down beside him.</p><p>“Since it’s going to be awhile. What’s your name?” I insisted, sitting my snowboard in my lap.</p><p>“My name is Langa, you?” He asked, grabbing his snowboard and placing it next to him, accidentally hitting me in the process.</p><p>“sorry!” he blurted out awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s fine, wait do you… snowboard?” </p><p>“Ya every winter ever since I was 4, I’m what you call a pro,” he boasted.</p><p>“sure you are…” I cackled, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“I am a pro! you should see my *skills* someday,” he bragged, grabbing his snowboard.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case ... My name is Reki and I am an extra extra pro skateboarder!” I Declared with a smug expression.</p><p>“Hey! there can only be one pro here… and that is ME!” Langa mocked.</p><p>“Bet! I bet I can beat you in snowboarding if I learn!” I insisted.</p><p>“Doubt that!” Langa cackled, putting a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me that after you learn!” He continued.</p><p>“Okay, you just watch!” I Declared with a slight grin on my face.</p><p>“I will be waiting..for centuries,” he laughed pulling his hand away.</p><p>“Maybe, I will learn in a day! you never know,” I pout, lightly punching him in the arm.</p><p>“Doubt that, and don’t punch me that hurt!” langa pouts, holding his arm.</p><p>“You're a wimp! I didn’t even punch you that hard,” I laughed, punching his arm again with more force.</p><p>Light flooded the elevator and the elevator began ascending again.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you!” I grinned, jolting up.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you too!” He smiled, slowly standing up.</p><p>“Uumm I can teach you how to snowboard….only if you want...You don’t have too though” he continued, picking up his skateboard.</p><p>“Umm, ya that sounds nice!” I beamed,</p><p>grabbing my snowboard from off the ground.</p><p>“today at 10:00?” He proposed with a big smile.</p><p>The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open.</p><p>“Ya, that's fine with me!” I agreed, stepping out of the elevator with the doors automatically closing behind me.</p><p>Maybe moving to Canada won’t be so bad. Competition does make things interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Langa POV)</p>
<p>The doors slid closed and the elevator started to descend.</p>
<p>  Why did I decide to help Reki? </p>
<p>My dad’s...going to be heart broken since I can’t snowboard with him today. Oh no, oh no. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I- I GOT IT!</p>
<p>I’ll tell him I’m going to take a nap. He would believe that! Wait... would he? Wait never mind, that’s stupid… I’ll just tell him the truth. I mean, I guess I have nothing to lose since I don’t have any snowboarding friends and he would be ecstatic that I made a friend that also likes snowboarding.</p>
<p>Ya…it’s best I tell him. </p>
<p>The elevator gradually went to a halt and the doors slowly slid open.</p>
<p>“Hey champ! Ready to hit the snow slopes?” Dad beams, waiting right outside the elevator door.</p>
<p>“Ya, umm about that… I promised a friend I would teach them how to snowboard at 10:00...” I hesitated.</p>
<p> “I can make it up to you! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I know how much you wanted to snowboard with me,” I blurted out, as I stepped out of the elevator.</p>
<p>“It’s fine with me!” He smiled putting a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“I am glad you finally made a friend…never thought that would happen,” he mocked.</p>
<p>“Hey now! Not true! I have plenty of friends!” I chuckled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my chest.</p>
<p>“Anyways, let's go champ! I need my morning omelet!” He beamed, beginning to skip down the hallway with me walking closely behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Reki POV)</p>
<p>I Opened the door.</p>
<p>Threw my snowboard on the couch.</p>
<p> And fell onto my bed.</p>
<p>Why did I agree to snowboard?</p>
<p>I literally just fought with my mom about not snowboarding. Was it my competitiveness or my desperate attempt to get a friend or his good loo- Nope! Nope! It was not that. Totally not that.</p>
<p>I turned on my phone and started scrolling through my notifications until I came across a text from an old friend that asked how Canada was going.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of staring at the text message debating on if I should or not reply. I decided to reply.</p>
<p>~Texts~</p>
<p>(How is Canada going?)- Miya </p>
<p>(It’s mostly boring 😔)- Reki </p>
<p>(Let me guess, you can’t skateboard)-Miya </p>
<p>(Yep,spot on! On the other hand. I am going to learn how to snowboard)-Reki</p>
<p>(Nice)-Miya</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>(Anyways, gotta go! Bye!)-miya</p>
<p>(Oh. Okay… bye)-Reki</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned off my phone, put it in my pocket and let out a sigh.</p>
<p> All my long fun conversations with my friends have turned short and dry. If only I didn’t leave...our friendship wouldn’t of Deteriorated.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t I stay in Japan with my friends? We could have still been good friends… if only my dad had a choice to not take the job offer.</p>
<p>I sat up and walked over to my suitcase in the corner of the room. Then Unzipped it and pulled out a skateboard.</p>
<p>Failing to hold in the disappointment. </p>
<p>Tears came streaming down my face.</p>
<p>It was nice skateboarding with my friends...but now that’s all gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Langa POV)</p>
<p>Dad flopped onto the bed</p>
<p>“Man I’m stuffed!” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Ya me too,” I agreed, picking up my snowboard and gear, then making my way to the front of the room.</p>
<p>“You know it is almost 10:00?” He warned proceeding to get up and gather his snowboarding gear.</p>
<p>“It’s 10:00 Already?Well then. got to run!” I exclaimed racing out the door to the lobby.</p>
<p>When I finally got to the lobby, Reki was sitting on the couch with his snowboard lying next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” I apologized plopping down beside him.</p>
<p>“It looked like you were going to ditch me for a bit, turns out you're just a slowpoke!” Reki teased.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t and I am not a slowpoke!” I interjected, grabbing my helmet.</p>
<p>“Anyways, are you ready to go?” I asked, putting my helmet on.</p>
<p>“Yep!” He nodded, standing up grabbing his snowboard in the process.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then!” I exclaimed, also standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking through the snow, we finally got to the bunny slopes. </p>
<p>“These are tiny! I want to try the big slopes!” Reki pouted with a dissatisfied look plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Gonna have to be more advanced, like me! In order to do the big ones,” I mocked with a big grin on my face.</p>
<p>“Is this a joke?” He fumed.</p>
<p>“No it’s not. You can get seriously hurt if you don’t know what you're doing on a big slope, small ones are much safer, especially for beginners,” I explained. </p>
<p>“Trust me, I would rather be on the big slopes also,” I continued.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay, I get that,” Reki exclaimed with a dissatisfied look.</p>
<p>“Sorry..” I mumble.</p>
<p>“No! No! Really it’s fine. I am a beginner. It makes sense to start small.” He sighs.</p>
<p>“Anyways, shall we get started!” I exclaimed Fastening my feet to the snowboard.</p>
<p>“Yep!” He grinned dropping his snowboard, then jumping on it.</p>
<p>“Before you go! faste-“ before I could finish.</p>
<p>Reki pushed himself forward with one foot and the other still on the snowboard propelling himself forward down the slope.</p>
<p>“Stop! You have to fasten your foot to the board! You're going to fall off,” I shouted nudging myself forward to go down the slope. </p>
<p>He’s going too fast, I’m not going to be able to be there to help him stop. What should I do? Think think think thin- Ya!that’s it! Tell him to jump off his snowboard,he isn’t even connected to it.</p>
<p>“Jump!” I screamed.</p>
<p>“What?!” He blurted, unable to hear what I just said.</p>
<p>“Jump!” I repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~maple trees~</p>
<p>~Oooh oohh let’s get the feelings~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Throw back to the Palm trees in sk8, but in Canada it would be maple trees)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>(Langa POV)</p>
<p>Before Reki could jump he ran into a tree and fell backwards into the snow. </p>
<p>I quickly shifted my body sideways, stopping myself.</p>
<p>Then I unfastened my snowboard from my feet and ran to Reki who was now laying face up in the snow.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing we have helmets,” I chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him up.</p>
<p>“Agreed! Anyways...I Didn’t think you had to be connected to the board,” Reki laughed, grabbing his snowboard from off the ground.</p>
<p>“Well now you do!” I smiled beginning to walk up the hill.</p>
<p>“True,” he sighed, before following up the hill.</p>
<p>“Just don’t do that again!” I hissed.</p>
<p>“I won’t! Don’t worry!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~2 hour of goofing off- cough cough i mean training later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I Looked down at my watch.</p>
<p>It’s 12:00 already?</p>
<p>I really don’t want to go. Snowboarding with Reki has been fun.</p>
<p> I really need to get lunch though... but snowboarding.. and Reki. </p>
<p>“Hey! want to take a break and grab some lunch?” He grinned, taking off his helmet.</p>
<p>It’s almost like he read my mind.</p>
<p>“Sure! with you?” I blurted out without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Ya with me? Who else would I be talking too,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Where do you want to eat?” I asked slowing down my pace to match his.</p>
<p>“How about…Italian?” He proposed.</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me,” I agreed, taking out my phone.</p>
<p> “give me a sec.. got to inform my dad,” I added, turning on my phone and opening my messages.</p>
<p>Texts</p>
<p>(I’m going to get lunch with my snowboarding friend)-me</p>
<p>(Okay, have a fun time champ! if you need me I will be on the big snow slopes)-Dad</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Reki POV)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa turned off his phone and looked up.</p>
<p>That’s a smart idea. I probably need to inform my mom also. While I’m at it, I can apologize for what happened earlier. </p>
<p>“I need to also,” I sighed, taking out my phone and turning it on.</p>
<p>Texts</p>
<p>(Hey, sorry for earlier… It was really fun trying snowboarding! You were right. Oh and also I am getting lunch with a friend.)-Me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It’s okay, I know moving away was hard on you. But I am glad you made a new friend and discovered something new you like. Also next time, bring your friend home for lunch. I want to meet them!😌)-mom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(You know we are at a ski lodge right now. Home isn’t here)- me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I know, I know. I mean when school starts again and I have my kitchen😄)-mom </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Well then...Ya, sure. just don’t scare him off😆)-me </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket letting go of the guilt I had in the back of my mind since earlier.</p>
<p>“Soooooo...Where you from?” Langa asked, shoving his phone in his front pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p>“Japan” I smiled.</p>
<p>“Cool, what was it like?” He added.</p>
<p>“it’s nice! The part I used to live in had a skateboard park that me and my old friends would go to lots of times. There were also little shops,” I exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Wait! Old friends...Are they not your friends anymore?” He hesitated. </p>
<p>“Well they... don’t really talk that much to me anymore… soo ya, sortive,” I muttered remembering the text conversation I had with Miya earlier.</p>
<p>“Ya... it’s tough moving from your friends…I get that,”he sighed.</p>
<p>“Have you moved before? You're talking like you have,” I ask. </p>
<p>“No, but I do have close friends at school that I wouldn’t want to move away from,” he conferred, picking up his pace.</p>
<p>“Ya…” I sighed, picking up my pace.</p>
<p>At least someone understands how lonely I have been.</p>
<p>“Well now you have me as a friend!” he beamed.</p>
<p>“True, but we are going to have to leave the ski lodge soon. How are we going to hang out, then?” I worried.</p>
<p>“Where do you live now?” He asked looking down at the ground.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that! I just met you today!” I blurted out.</p>
<p>“With that logic, we aren't friends either. Since we just met today,” he interjected, turning his head to look at me with a petty expression.</p>
<p>“I mean you aren’t wrong, we are friends. Even if it has only been a day,” I admitted.</p>
<p>Then added, “I’lll tell you. But you have to tell me where you live.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine with that,” he smiled and continued “what’s your phone number?”</p>
<p>“Wait? Why?” I asked, grabbing my phone and turning it on.</p>
<p>“I’m going to send my address,”he explained, taking out his phone.</p>
<p>“That works, I mean if we live close, we then have each other's addresses. So therefore we can hang out,” I pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yep, exactly what I was thinking,” he grinned, opening his contacts.</p>
<p>Langa then gave me his phone and asked to put in my phone number.</p>
<p>After I put in the number he sent his address.</p>
<p>Texts</p>
<p>(Address: #W E 100N, Raymond,AB, Canada)-Langa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~I then opened my messages to respond~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Mine is: #W E 400N, Raymond,AB, Canada)-me</p>
<p>————————————————————————-</p>
<p>Wow…..That’s just down the road.</p>
<p>“Nice!” I grinned, turning off my phone and putting it back into my pocket.</p>
<p>“Ya, wasn’t expecting that,” he smiled, also shutting off his phone and placing it into his pocket.</p>
<p>“I mea-,” I begin.</p>
<p>“Wait! Didn’t mean that it’s a bad thing or that I don’t want us to live close. I mean I like y-. Wait. never mind! Um What I am trying to say is... I didn’t expect us to get this lucky and live this close,” he stuttered with a worried expression.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I get what you mean,” I smile, still trying to decipher some of what he just said.</p>
<p>Wait, was he about to say he liked me? Probably misheard. Just because I think he’s good looking doesn’t mean he thinks the same about me.</p>
<p>(Langa POV)</p>
<p>Why did I say that?</p>
<p>What was I thinking? I just met him today.</p>
<p>I hope he didn’t hear it.</p>
<p>Got to change the subject.</p>
<p>“So I was thinking, how about the restaurant Sia la luce for lunch?” I proposed.</p>
<p>“Ya sure, I heard it had good ratings and that it’s also in the ski lodge,” Reki exclaimed, opening the door. Then walking inside with me following behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant was small and the aroma of freshly made pasta filled the air-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~maple trees~</p>
<p>~Oooh oohh let’s get the feelings~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn’t know what part of Canada langa lived in. So I made it up based on where some ski lodges are and where he would most likely live. Based on the fact that he moved to Japan cannonly. So, I think he would be living more towards the west in Canada.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>